


Leberpastete

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Beitrag zum Adventskalender im Livejournal am 05.12.16





	

  
Boerne trocknete sich schnell die Hände am Geschirrtuch ab, drehte seine Stereoanlage ein wenig leiser und ging zur Tür, um dem Klingeln zu öffnen. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er auch noch eben seine Kochschürze abnehmen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. So wichtig konnte es gar nicht sein und in ein paar Minuten würde er die Kräuterkartoffeln in den Ofen schieben müssen, sonst wurden die nicht mehr rechtzeitig gar. Und vermutlich war es eh nur Thiel der seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte.

Boerne öffnete die Tür und wollte Thiel gerade rügen, als er in das strenge Gesicht seiner Schwester blickte.

„Hanne ...“, für einen Moment war Boerne fast sprachlos, was ihm sonst eigentlich nie passierte.

„Hallo, Karl-Friedrich.“ Hannelores Gesicht wirkte noch verkniffener, als er es kannte. Als würde sie unter einem großen Druck stehen und versuchen den Mund nur so wenig wie möglich zu öffnen, um diesen Druck keinesfalls entweichen zu lassen. Auf der anderen Seite unterschied sich das kaum von ihrem normalen Gesichtsausdruck und er machte sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber.

„Was für eine Überraschung.“ Boerne linste vorsichtig an ihr vorbei in den Flur, wo nicht nur einer dieser kleinen Rollkoffer, sondern auch noch ein großer Hartschalenkoffer und eine kleinere Reisetasche standen. Der Taxifahrer musste ihr geholfen haben alles raufzubringen. Komisch, dass er nichts gehört hatte, aber der Walkürenritt musste es übertönt haben. Hanne bemerkte seinen Blick und straffte sich noch ein wenig mehr.

„Du kannst den großen Koffer nehmen.“ Und Hanne machte Anstalten an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung zu gehen. Boerne trat einen Schritt zur Seite und verstellte ihr den Weg.

„Äh ...“, weiter wusste er nicht. Hanne durfte auf keinen Fall seine Wohnung betreten.

Als sie ihn ob der Weigerung sie in die Wohnung zu lassen etwas verständnislos ansah, versuchte er es schnell mit einer Umleitung.

„Das ist ja schön, dass du mich besuchst, da freu ich mich aber.“ Er trat einen Schritt auf seine Schwester zu und umarmte sie ungelenk. Dabei zog er die Tür ein wenig hinter sich ran. Als er sich wieder löste, war der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Schwester viel verwaschener als vorher. Irgendwie ... wie mit Aquarell gemalt.

„Du hast doch ein Gästezimmer?“ Hannelore schien nicht viel für seine Umarmung übrig zu haben, denn sie beäugte misstrauisch seine Schürze in der Hoffnung nichts von seinen Kochspritzern auf ihre teure Kleidung bekommen zu haben.

„Das wird gerade renoviert", log er geschmeidig. "Kann ich dich in ein schönes Hotel bringen?“ Boerne zupfte an der Schürze und wollte sie gerade abnehmen - dann mussten die Kartoffeln halt warten - als seine Schwester in Tränen ausbrach.

„Hanne ...“, Boerne war jetzt total am Schwimmen. Was war denn hier los?

„Er hat ...“, weiter kam sie nicht, bevor sie wieder aufschluchzte. _Ah Mist_ , dachte Boerne und öffnete im gleichen Moment schon die Tür weit, um seine Schwester hereinzulassen. Nachdem sie an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung gegangen war, zog und schob er noch eben ihre drei Taschen über die Schwelle, als es auch schon aus ihr herausbrach. Er nahm seine Schwester erneut in den Arm. Diesmal aber aus ehrlicher Sorge.

„Er hat eine andere, dieses miese Schwein.“ Hanne weinte jetzt Tränen der Wut in sein Oberhemd. „Ich hab ihn gestern erwischt. Er hat mit ihr gechattet. Am Handy.“ Ihre Tränen verwischten die Worte jetzt doch ganz ordentlich, aber Boerne wusste ja ungefähr, was da jetzt kommen würde.

„Und ... und der ist so doof, der lässt das Handy einfach so rumliegen. Und ich kenne doch den PIN und ...“, Hannes Blick suchte nach Taschentüchern und bevor sie sich dafür entscheiden konnte stattdessen lieber die Nase an Boernes Oberhemd abzuwischen, führte er sie schnell ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sie auf die Couch. Dann eilte er mit ein paar Schritten in die Küche, um den Herd abzustellen - man musste ja nicht zusätzlich noch das Haus abbrennen - und brachte eine Packung Taschentücher mit.

Hanne schneuzte sich die Nase und schien sich danach etwas besser im Griff zu haben. Boerne fühlte sich mit der ganzen Situation extrem unwohl. Sowas konnte er nicht gut. Obduzieren, deduzieren, analysieren ... ja, das lag ihm, aber zwischenmenschliches ... da fing er immer ganz schnell an zu schwimmen. Wie würde Thiel regaieren? Vermutlich einfach brummelig den Arm um seine Schwester legen, wenn er denn eine hätte, und abwarten. Aber wie sollte er denn jetzt reagieren? Vielleicht etwas zur Auflockerung.

„Und ich dachte immer Frauen gehen mit sowas zu ihren besten Freundinnen.“ Versuchte Boerne ein wenig zu scherzen. Dieser Versuch fiel jedoch genauso schmerzhaft auf die Nase wie er früher beim Rollschuhlaufen, denn seine Schwester fing sofort wieder an zu heulen und schnappte nach mehr Taschentüchern aus der Packung.

Er ließ sie eine Minute lang neben sich auf dem Sofa in Ruhe und überlegte sich, wie er in unter einer Stunde ein gutes Hotelzimmer für seine Schwester würde auftreiben können.

„Diese miese kleine Schlange.“ Hanne schniefte jetzt wieder etwas weniger extrem. „Hinter meinem Rücken haben Sie es getrieben. Und ich ... ich bin so doof.“ Boerne legte erneut einen Arm um ihre Schulter. In sowas war er noch nie gut gewesen, aber er ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

„Erfahrung hat ergeben, dass der akute Schmerz nach dem Betrug des Partners mit der Zeit nachlässt“, murmelte Boerne in die Haare seiner Schwester. So ein Quatsch, dachte er danach. Sein Schmerz hatte auch jahrelang angehalten, nachdem seine Frau ihn verlassen hatte. Nur hatte er sich eben in die Arbeit gestürzt. Den Schmerz und die Verletzung weggeschoben. Anders getrauert.

Aber Hannelore nickte ein wenig besänftigt.

„Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass es schade um ihn wäre, der Mistkerl, ... es ist nur ...“ Sie schaute wieder von ihrem Taschentuch auf und nahm zum ersten Mal das Zimmer um sie herum wahr.

„Was ist das denn?“ Hannes Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und sie blickte in Boernes Wohnzimmer umher.

Boerne schaute ebenfalls um sich und versuchte zu erkennen, was genau jetzt ihren Blick eingefangen hatte. Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nichts Konkretes erkennen.

„Was denn“, fragte er deshalb sicherheitshalber. Und in dem Moment verfluchte er sich innerlich. Vielleicht hätte er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auch noch darauf fokussieren sollen. Aber es war schon zu spät. Hanne hatte sich vollständig aus seiner Umarmung gelöst und zum Couchtisch hinübergebeugt. Und jetzt hielt sie diese unsägliche Tasse in der Hand.

„Warum benutzt du denn eine Tasse mit einem Totenkopf drauf? Ist das irgendein makaberer Rechtsmedizinerscherz?“ Sie wandte die schwarze Tasse ein wenig hin und her. Aber das Motiv wurde dadurch auch nicht besser.

Boerne dachte für eine Sekunde, dass sie ihm mit der Frage gerade die perfekte Ausrede für die Existenz und Anwesenheit dieser Tasse in seinem Wohnzimmer geliefert hatte und wollte gerade mit einer Hand abwinken und irgendwas wie _„Hab ich letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten von Alberich bekommen, ein blöder Scherz.“_ sagen, als Hanne vom Sofa aufstand, zur Anrichte ging und das nächste Kuriosum anhob. Warum Thiel darauf bestanden hatte ausgerechnet diesen Schnickschnack aufzubewahren wusste er auch nicht genau. Es war eine Art wackelnder Plastikkaktus mit einer einzigen kleinen Solarzelle oben drauf. Sobald er Sonnenlicht bekam, fingen die Kaktusarme an zu schaukeln. So ein absoluter Quatsch, aber Thiel hatte sich partout nicht davon trennen wollen.

Und jetzt ging Hannes Blick an die Wand über der Anrichte, wo eine Art Karikatur mit einem pausbäckigen Gesicht in einem Apfel hing und dann zurück auf die Anrichte, wo Thiel das Foto mit sich und Lukas drauf aufgestellt hatte.

„Wer ist das denn?“ Hanne hob den Rahmen an und Boerne nahm ihn ihr lieber ganz schnell wieder aus der Hand. Wer wusste schon wozu betrogene Frauen so fähig waren? Nachher zertrümmerte sie hier noch fremde Bilderrahmen in ihrer Wut auf ihren Mann.

„Äh ...“, tja, so genau wusste er nicht, wie er das jetzt erklären sollte. Sein Gehirn hatte sich gerade ausgeschaltet.

„Du wohnst nicht allein?“ Die Ungläubigkeit in ihrer Stimme, ließ ihn fast ein wenig einschnappen. Als ob er, Karl-Friedrich Boerne, international anerkannter Rechtsmediziner, nicht in der Lage wäre eine Beziehung zu führen. Aber wie genau er das ausdrücken sollte, war ihm trotz seiner vielen Ehrungen und Titel nicht ganz klar.

„Äh, ja ... nein. Nein. Also ... nicht mehr. Ist aber noch frisch. Mehr oder weniger.“ Mehr oder weniger war zwar stark untertrieben, aber das musste Hanne ja nicht wissen.

„Aha.“ Hannes Augen gewannen jetzt langsam etwas von ihrem Glanz zurück, als ihre Gedanken von ihrem eigenen Unglück zu der bislang unentdeckten Beziehung ihres Bruders wanderten. Und wenn die ganze Situation nicht so unangenehm gewesen wäre, dann wäre Boerne froh gewesen ihre Lebensgeister zurückkehren zu sehen.

„Und das ist okay für dich, wenn sie hier Fotos von ihrem Ex hinstellt?“ Hannes Finger zeigte auf das Bild, welches Boerne immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Einen Moment lang dachte Boerne er hätte sich verhört und er starrte seine Schwester an, als hätte sie ihm gerade eröffnet, dass sie eigentlich eine genetisch veränderte Hochleistungssportlerin war.

Dann spürte er, wie seine Wangen leicht rosa wurden, als das Blut hineinschoss. Jetzt hatte seine Schwester das komplett falsch aufgefasst und er würde es ihr doch noch mit eigenen Worten erklären müssen. Das hatte er eigentlich lieber vermeiden wollen.

 _Ach Hanne_ , dachte Boerne, _sonst bist du aber flinker im Kopf_. Allerdings musste er ihr zugute halten, dass sie sich in einer Ausnahmesituation befand.

„Das ... äh, das ist Frank.“ Und er stellte das Bild vorsichtig wieder auf die Anrichte. Die Aussage war ja nunmal noch ziemlich schwammig.

Boerne wollte gerade schnell wieder zu dem Thema des Hotelzimmers zurückkehren, da hörte er den Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür und dann ein genervtes „Dieser verdammte Supermarkt hatte die komische Leberpastete nicht mehr da, die du wolltest", und der zu dem Foto gehörige Frank kam ins Wohnzimmer.

Einen langen Moment starrten sie sich alle drei überrascht an, aber dann war Thiel tatsächlich der erste, der seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Äh, Moinsen ...“, es klang eigentlich eher wie eine Frage als wie eine Begrüßung, und sein Blick ging neugierig zu Boerne rüber.

„Ja, ähm, Frank, das hier ist meine Schwester Hannelore. Hanne, das hier ist Frank Thiel.“ Das hätte er wirklich gerne mit etwas mehr Souveränität vorgetragen, aber dafür war er immer noch zu verdutzt von den Ereignissen der letzten zehn Minuten.

Sowohl Hanne als auch Thiel starrten ihn jetzt mit offenem Mund an und deshalb kam der nächste Satz noch zerstreuter raus, als eigentlich vorgesehen. „Aber eigentlich kennt ihr euch ja schon ein wenig. Nur eben nicht ...“, seine Stimme wurde immer unsicherer „ ... vom Sehen.“ Solche Situationen würden in seiner Autobiografie in ein paar Jahren keinen Platz finden. Da war er sich sicher.  

Jetzt weiteten sich Hannelores Augen erneut ein wenig und Boerne glaubte endlich Verständnis in ihrem Gesicht lesen zu können.

„Ah, Sie sind der Kommissar von gegenüber.“ Hannelores Blick ging noch einmal zwischen Thiel und ihrem Bruder hin und her, bevor er an Thiels Erscheinungsbild Fahrstuhl fuhr.

„Äh ja ...“ Thiel streckte seine Hand aus, wurde aber komplett ignoriert. Na ja, das kannte er ja schon.

Zudem hatte er ja keine Ahnung, in wieweit Boerne Hannelore jetzt schon über den Status Quo unterrichtet hatte und sein Blick flackerte immer wieder rüber zu ihm. Boerne versuchte das irgendwie in den Griff zu bekommen. Er schaltete endlich seine öffentliche Persona ein und straffte sich ein wenig.

„Genau“, nickte er seiner Schwester zu. „Nur eben jetzt nicht mehr gegenüber.“

Jetzt musste Hannelore doch ein wenig schmunzeln und ihr Blick maß Thiel diesmal viel freundlicher als zuvor. Der wusste immer noch nicht so recht, wo er sich in diesem Schaubild einordnen sollte und nuschelte einfach weiter.

„Äh, ja ... äh ... schön Sie mal kennen zu lernen. Also persönlich.“

Jetzt strahlte Hannelore ihm endlich ins Gesicht und ihre Augen trafen sich zum ersten richtigen Kennenlernen.

„Das freut mich in der Tat auch sehr.“ Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er nahm sie. „Da hat mein Bruder ja gar nichts von erzählt.“ Der letzte Satz kam mit leicht spielerischer Rüge über ihre Lippen und der Blick war ein wenig strafend, den sie Boerne zuwarf.

Aber im nächsten Moment lächelte sie wieder versöhnlich.

„Na, dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob wir ein schönes Hotelzimmer für mich organisieren können.“

Jetzt atmete auch Boerne wieder erleichtert auf. Er hatte wie im 3D Kino schon lebensechte Visionen von morgendlichen Begegnungen zwischen Thiel in Boxershorts und seiner Schwester auf dem Weg zum Bad vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeifliegen sehen.

„Und dann fahren wir dich hin und gehen noch schön was Essen, nachdem du eingecheckt hast.“ Boerne strahlte jetzte auch und Thiel warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.

Irgendwann musste es ja mal rauskommen.  
  
 


End file.
